


Set My Soul On Fire

by Blue_Night, Janie94



Series: Masters And Boys [14]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boundaries, Coming Untouched, Dom!Erik, Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub, Domme!Ann-Kathrin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First time on top, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Last Time, M/M, Master/boy-relationship, Orders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Struggling, Sub!Mario, sub!Jonas, sub!Marco, sub!Robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Master Erik and his mate Dom Thomas are happy with their three boys, but it's hard for all of them with Erik and Marco being injured and Erik being in Munich for weeks. As if this wasn't enough, Marco realizes that there is a lot of unfinished business between Mario and him - and that there is only one way for both of them to finally close to the book of their failed relationship and move on. How will Erik react when he learns about Marco's secret wish, and what has Thomas to say in this matter, having become Marco's Dom only a couple of weeks ago?Part 14 of the journey of Master Erik, his mate Dom Thomas and their three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.





	Set My Soul On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Janie94 and I have decided to try a co-production and write the next part of Master Erik, Dom Thomas and their three boys together, and we have actually worked on this part since last October. We are even more excited now that we can finally post the first chapter of our co-production. This part has been sitting on my mind for years actually, some of you might remember the part I had once begun but deleted because of the lack of feedback. It was about Marco's unfinished business with Mario as well.  
> It will be for sure one of the most difficult and challenging part to write, but we've had a lot of fun with the first chapter already, and we are eager and excited to write the next chapters too.
> 
> Writing is a way to express ourselves and deal with real life stuff and all the joys, problems and hurt that come with that, and your feedback is crucial and invaluable to keep us motivated to write for you, so please leave kudos and comments for us and bookmark our stories as a recommendation for others if you enjoyed reading them. Feedback is pure love. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finds himself alone in the locker room with Mario unexpectedly, and when he comes home, he decides that it is about time to tell his two Doms about his secret wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time-line of this story is shortly after Thomas has claimed Jonas and Marco as his boys as well, Erik still being in Munich because of his rehab.

The locker room is empty when Marco opens the door after his rehab.

Sometimes, he has to come here to reassure himself that he is still a part of his team, that he still belongs here, that he has still the right to call himself a footballer.

Marco stands in the doorway for a moment, closing his eyes to focus on the familiar smell as he inhales the mixture of sweat, jerseys and dust, the unique scent of each and every locker room in this world, and yet special and different – because no other locker room can smell like the one of his beloved BVB.

The blond midfielder closes the door and crosses the room at last, sitting down on the bench before his own locker. He leans against the cold metal and closes his eyes again, the lump in his throat to big to swallow it down.

Marco has learned not to fight against it though, knowing that he can't be the winner of this fight anyway. Instead, he allows his anger and frustration to flow through him with unrestrained force for a moment, the knowledge that he is not alone and doesn't need to struggle his way back to health and some kind of normalcy on his own.

His two Doms and his beloved mate Robert might physically be in Munich, but they are with him nonetheless, deep in his heart, their love for him guiding him through the maze of his days like a red thread. His defiant Brownie Jonas is much closer luckily, and Marco is glad that their Doms don't have any problems with Marco and Jonas spending a lot of time together without them, trusting them not to break the rules they have set up for their encounters. Marco and Jonas actually don't have as much sex as others would most likely think, it's more about being together, talking and cuddling, feeling each other close instead of having to rely on Skype the entire time.

Marco unconsciously reaches out to touch the little heart on the small of his back. There is a beautiful large 'T' now, the vertical line winding itself through the center of the heart and ending at the tip, while the horizontal line curves itself around the two arcs of the heart as a protecting roof.

His wonderful master Erik wears the first letter of his mate's name on top of his heart-tattoo as well, while Jonas has chosen to have the 'T' turned around, the horizontal line building the base of his tattoo underneath the tip of the heart while the vertical line winds itself through the center up to the cleft. Robert's heart has three letters in its middle now, the 'T' of his beloved Dom wrapping itself around the 'M' and the 'E' with the vertical line in the middle between them.

A soft smile curls around Marco's lips when he remembers Thomas' fresh tattoo, the capitals of his three boys filling the center while his mate has gotten the place on top of it, the tip of the heart balancing on the 'T'.

They are a real fivesome now, an inseparable unit, the bond between Marco, his two mates and their beloved master Erik stronger than ever before since Thomas came into their life, gifting all the four of them with his unquestioning love and care.

The blond player knows that he is truly blessed and lucky, and he relaxes gradually and lets the quiet he always feels when he comes here sink into him, listening inwardly and focusing on the signs his body is sending out. He's doing much better since Thomas has claimed him as his boy, his recovery making good progress, and Marco is positive that it will go on like that, hoping that he will be able to start with training within the next couple of weeks.

The sound of the door opening and closing again pulls him out of his contented and somewhat dazed state, and he opens his eyes, his blood rushing faster through his veins when he sees who has just come in.

Mario looks back at him, his hand still hovering over the door handle. For a long moment, they just stare at each other silently, Marco's memory filling with pictures of the times when he and Mario had been a couple, two subs crazy in love with each other without knowing their true nature, struggling and arguing because neither of them knew what they really wanted and needed.

Marco isn't in love with Mario any longer, but there is so much unfinished business between them, their painful breakup when Mario told him that he had finally found in Ann-Kathrin's arms what Marco couldn't give him having left a wound deep in Marco's heart that hasn't had the chance to really heal so far.

Marco has avoided being alone with Mario ever since the younger player has come back to Dortmund, his injury making it rather easy for him. He of course knew that he would have to face his former boyfriend alone one day, that they would have to talk about what had happened between them and finally try to sort things out between them, trying to find a way back to just being friends and teammates for the sake of their working relationship.

The older one realizes that this is something that won't be done easily when he sees how Mario is looking at him, Mario's feelings displaying rather openly on his face as he finds himself alone with Marco so unexpectedly.

Mario still desires him, and he apparently hasn't been able to close the book of their complicated relationship and make a real new start either – just like Marco is still carrying the bag with all those suppressed hurt and feelings that had been left after Mario had walked out of his life.

“Hello Marco,” Mario breaks the heavy silence between them at last. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted to look for my watch, I must have forgotten it in my locker after training.”

The shorter one makes a vague gesture towards his locker, and Marco forces a smile on his face and nods his head.

“No problem, Mario. You couldn't know that I would be here after all.”

Mario bites his lips and averts his eyes, and Marco unconsciously balls his fists at the realization that Mario did know that he would meet Marco here – that he'd probably waited to come back to the locker room and search for his watch until he had seen Marco entering it.

He doesn't comment on this though, just watches Mario slowly walk over to his own locker, still avoiding Marco's gaze.

“Congratulations to your engagement,” he says, regarding Mario closely not to miss his reaction. Marco sits there with his hands between his slightly spread legs, unclenching his fists and entangling his fingers to appear relaxed as he waits for Mario's answer.

“Thank you, Marco. Your wishes mean a lot to me.” Mario shoots him a furtive glance from the side as he fumbles with the key. The lock snaps open, but Mario doesn't make any attempt to search for his watch, just slumps down onto the bench.

“You're welcome,” Marco gives back, and he really means it. He is happy with his two wonderful Doms and his beloved mates, and he still cares enough about the younger one for wanting to see him being happy as well.

Mario fiddles with a loose thread that hangs down from his right sleeve, and Marco waits for him to work up the courage and ask him what he has probably wanted to ask him for a long time. Marco's relationship with his two Doms and Robert and Jonas as his mates is not common knowledge, but Mario knows him too well not to sense that he is in love and happy.

“Erik and you... Erik is your Dom, isn't he?” Mario peers up at him from under his lashes. “I mean, I thought that you had fallen in love with Robert before he left... but Lewy is... he is a sub like we are, right?”

Marco isn't surprised that Mario has figured out Robert's submissive nature, they have played together in Dortmund and in Munich for several years after all, it is no wonder that Mario has picked up the vibes Robert has unconsciously sent out before he became Erik's boy.

He hesitates for a split second but then sighs. “Yes, Erik is my Dom – and Lewy is a sub like you and me. And yes, I had fallen in love with Robert – before Erik became my Dom.” He chews on his lip but decides that Mario deserves honesty.

“Actually, I am still in love with Robert. We are both Erik's boys, for more than two years now.”

Mario's eyes become big at his confession. His lips form a surprised “oh!!” and he swallows audibly. “And it works? Are you not jealous?”

Marco cocks his head. “Sometimes. And yes, it works, really good actually. But that's only half of the truth. Erik has had another boy before we came together. His first boy. And he... - well Erik had never stopped loving his first boy - and as it turned out, it was the same with him – with his first boy, I mean. Erik took him back a few months after Robert had become his second boy. I hope that you don't mind me not telling you who he is. It's still hard for him to accept his true nature sometimes.”

Mario's eyes are big like saucers, and he stares at Marco with his mouth hanging open. “I see,” is all he can stammer after a while, his voice only a croaked whisper. “Erik must be pretty busied then, having to take care of three boys.” He sounds incredulous and jealous at the same time.

Marco can't help but grin from ear to ear, his heart making a happy flip when he remembers how Thomas has taken him for the first time.

“Yes, he is. Therefore, it's a good thing that he doesn't have to do that all alone any longer. My wonderful master Erik has found his own true mate, the most wonderful Dom imaginable except for Erik of course, and they take care of Robert, Erik's first boy and me together now.”

Mario makes a strangled noise, and Marco flinches when the watch the younger one has hidden in the sleeve of his shirt slips out of his trembling fingers and hits the tiles of the floor with a loud clashing noise.

 

***

 

Marco comes home when it is already dark outside, deeply lost in his thoughts after his long talk with Mario. It's a good thing that they've finally had this talk, but Marco is even more aware now of the unfinished business between them than he had already been aware of it beforehand.

The blond player sighs as he strolls over to the kitchen to brew himself some tea, hoping that it will calm down his nerves.

He remembers his last talk with Robert about Mario as he waits for the water to boil, Robert's words still audible in his memory.

_“You know that I will support you, Mars. Closing this chapter is important for both of you, and if this is the only way to do it, then you should talk to Erik and Thomas. I am sure that they will hear you out. I know that you think that you don't have the right to utter such a wish after asking Erik to let me be your first man, but our wonderful master wants you to be happy.”_

_“I am happy with you, Lewy. Erik has done so much for me, I can't ask him for more.”_

_“I know that you are happy with us, Marco. That's not the point. But Mario and you have never had the chance to be together the only way two subs can be together without hurting each other. Don't think that I haven't seen the way he's still looking at you when he thinks that no one will notice it.”_

_“Yes, I know. That's why I can't ask Erik to do that. What if Mario wants more than one time?”_

There had been a short pause before Robert had finally asked quietly:

_“Do you want more than one time, Marco?”_

Marco hadn't even needed to think about it.

_“No, I don't, Lewy. You, Jonas, Erik and Thomas are all I want to be happy. It's just that there was so much hurt between Mario and me, and I do believe that it would help both of us to eventually move on and leave this behind us.”_

_“Yes, I thought so, Mars. Talk to Erik and Thomas and listen to what they have to say to you.”_

The water kettle starts to whistle, and Marco pours the hot water into his mug, watching it change its color to golden-brown as the tea bag soaks wet.

Marco carefully carries the mug over to the living room, where he sits down on the couch, staring at his laptop for several long minutes. He takes a deep breath and switches the computer on, waiting for the screen to flare to life so he can establish the Skype connection with his two Doms waiting for his call in Munich.

 

***

 

“This tastes delicious,” Thomas tells his first boy, the praise bringing a pleased smile to Robert’s face.

The younger Münchner has made it a habit to compliment him for his cooking skills every now and then, knowing that Robert has put a lot of effort into learning how to cook. Thomas has never been very good at it, his attempts at creating an edible meal ending in disaster most of the times, therefore he does honestly appreciate Robert doing this task instead.

But tonight Robert has taken greater care than usual to create a breathtaking dinner, spending several hours in the kitchen because he was so nervous and excited about having his two Doms in his house.

Erik doesn’t visit them as often as both Münchner would want him to, but they are glad for the times they have as both men understand the reason for it. Thomas can hardly imagine how hard it must be for Erik to separate his private life from his life as a professional footballer, and the younger Dom's focus has to be on his rehab of course.

Spending too much time at Thomas and Robert's place instead of the rehab center would undermine that and give Marco and Jonas being so far away in Dortmund and Gladbach the feeling of being left out of their still fragile relationship. Therefore, Erik visits his mate and his third boy only one evening every week as long as he has to stay in Munich.

Thomas is still in awe of his mate for being strong enough to take care of three boys like he has done for such a long time, managing to balance their needs as well as his own without upsetting their fragile relationship. Thomas has never been in that position, he has only recently become a true part of the already existing relationship between the younger Dom and his boys, and he has always had Erik by his side to help him. He is not sure if he had been able to do it and he can only imagine how hard this must have been for his mate at times.

Now though Erik isn’t alone in this any longer, sharing this great responsibility with Thomas. The older Dom looks over to his mate who has taken his compliment regarding Robert’s cooking as a reason to start eating as well, the fork with the slice of baked potato disappearing in his mouth.

Thomas feels a surge of desire at that and he curls his fingers tightly around his own cutlery to suppress a groan. Erik looks up at him and a knowing grin plays around his mouth, clearly seeing right through Thomas’ attempt to hide his true feelings before he turns to Robert.

“Thomas is right, you outdid yourself here, darling. What kind of spice have you added to these potatoes?”

“Rosemary,” Robert replies instantly and his posture relaxes slightly at Erik’s approval.

Thomas has to stifle an amused chuckle at the realization that Robert has been truly worried about messing up dinner. Because honestly, how could he think that? Thomas has never seen him create anything other than delicious meals ever since the Pole started to cook regularly. He suspects that Erik as the truly skilled cook he actually is had detected the rosemary right away and that he has just asked about it to make their beautiful boy proud and happy.

During their dinner Thomas notices that his mate seems rather tired and exhausted after the long day he has had, the dark circles visible under his eyes indicating that he badly needs a few hours of rest. But Marco has texted them half an hour ago, asking them if they could talk via Skype later today, and Thomas knows that Erik wants to be there and keep the promise he has given his boy, no matter his exhaustion. Therefore Thomas doesn’t say anything for now.

Only when they are done and Erik stands up to help clean the table, does Thomas reach out for the younger one’s shoulder to stop him. “Why don’t you go into our bedroom already and get a few minutes of rest? I will help Robert cleaning the dishes.” When Erik looks about to protest, he continues with emphasis. “Please. You look like you could need it.”

Erik nods after a moment and he turns his head to Robert. “I will see you two later. Wake me if I’m asleep by then."

Thomas doubts that Erik would fall asleep before they had talked to their two other boys, but he doesn’t say as much and watches the handsome Dortmunder leave silently, ignoring the sudden urge to reach out and smooth the lines of fatigue around his mate’s eyes.

Robert is already standing at the sink waiting for him, and Thomas hurries to carry over the stacked plates. There is a deep sense of contentment and happiness surrounding Robert, their boy clearly overjoyed at having his two Doms around him and getting to spend the night in both men’s arms. The thought makes Thomas smile and he watches Robert washing the dishes for a moment before stepping closer until his front is lightly touching the latter’s back. Robert’s breath hitches but he continues with his task.

Thomas closes his eyes to enjoy the moment for a while longer. “Are you happy, Robert?”

Finally his first boy turns his head around to look back at him, the warmth in his eyes as much confirmation as the following words. “Very much. It feels like ages since we have last had Erik here for an entire evening, even though it has been only a week and I've visited him the day before yesterday. I just can't help missing him so much knowing that he's more or less around the corner for a couple of weeks.”

“I know, it's the same for me,” Thomas replies. “But your Master needs to focus on his rehab, and we have to accept that and support him instead of making it harder for him.”

His strong feelings for the other Dom still continue to surprise him because falling in love with another Dom was never something he would have thought possible, not for him at least. Now though Thomas feels loved and cherished by not only Erik, but their three boys as well, and it’s all thanks to the man in front of him.

He fell for Robert against all odds because love is never reasonable but simply a force of nature you can't fight against, and he was unable to suppress his desire for him - even though he knew that Robert already belonged to Erik and was happy with him as his Dom.

At first Thomas thought that being with another Dom would make him feel insecure and threaten his own nature but now that he and Erik are true mates, he feels stronger than ever. They have all grown with each other - as has their relationship done too - and Thomas feels grateful that Erik allowed him to become a part of it.

His hands have somehow found their way under Robert’s shirt, and he slowly trails them up the lean body underneath, stroking briefly over the firm abs before teasing both nipples with his fingers. Robert jerks, his loud groan going straight to Thomas’ cock, but the Dom instantly releases him with a smug grin.

Robert is staring at him with raw desire, his gaze dropping down to Thomas’ groin and unconsciously licking his lips at the sight of the tented denim. The younger Münchner makes no attempt to hide his arousal but points towards the sink, his voice calm when he proposes, “I don’t think you’re done here, boy.”

Robert bites his lip and proceeds to wash the dishes with obvious haste, his eagerness making Thomas smile. He is tempted to act on his desire, but Erik and Marco must already be waiting for them, and so he keeps his hands to himself. Instead he helps Robert drying off the dishes and putting them away in the cupboard, both of them getting caught up in the bathroom where they are trying to get ready for sleep before they finally join Erik in the bedroom.

The young Dom is lying on the bed in pajama pants, but just like Thomas suspected it, he is still awake and raises his head towards them as soon as they enter the room. He doesn’t say anything, only smiles encouragingly at Robert and a moment later, the Münchner climbs onto the bed and stretches out along Erik’s lithe form.

Thomas feels a smile tug at his lips when he realizes that Erik must have seen it in Robert’s eyes how much he has been longing to be held by his first Dom. He remains standing at the edge of the bed and settles for watching the pair, giving them a moment to themselves. Usually Erik is more cautious when it comes to letting his boys touch him, but their regular times together will be over when Erik will go back to Dortmund again, and it's clear to see that the younger Dom wants to make the best out of their precious time together, apparently longing for the dark-haired striker as much as Robert longs for him.

The moment doesn’t last as long as Thomas would have expected it to, both men pulling back from each other and turning towards him expectantly. When Thomas still doesn’t move, Erik raises an eyebrow at him. “Why don’t you come here, Thomas?”

The older Dom finally moves towards the bed then. “I didn’t want to interrupt your reunion. Robert missed you so much and I imagine it must have been the same for you.”

At that Erik looks torn between annoyance and amusement. “And you think I haven’t missed you as well?”

“I was hoping you would say that,” Thomas replies in an attempt to hide his pleasant surprise. He knows that Erik loves him deeply, but sometimes he cannot help getting reminded that the young Dom was already happy with his three boys long before Thomas became a part of their relationship as well. And sometimes these moments make him wonder…

Clearly sensing the train of Thomas’ thoughts, Erik sits up on his knees, a determined and almost challenging look in his eyes as he grabs Thomas by the hem of his shirt and pulls him forward. “Don’t you dare thinking that I love you any less than I love our boys because otherwise I will prove you wrong right now while our Robert is watching,” Erik whispers to his lips, the words drawing an audible gasp from the handsome man beside them.

Thomas suppresses an excited shiver as he feels the words deep in his heart, erasing the doubt that has been gnawing at him for a short moment. “Was that supposed to be a threat?” He wants to bridge the distance between them, but Erik turns his head away at the last moment, an amused grin on his face when Thomas lets out a disappointed whine. “Behave, Marco should call any minute now.”

A quick look at the clock confirms Erik’s words, and Thomas sobers instantly as he thinks of their blond boy. He can’t quite explain the reason for it, but somehow he feels worried about Marco. His last text message, asking for a Skype call later tonight, had been too brief as though Marco quickly typed and sent it before he could lose his courage.

Something is weighing on Marco’s mind.

The realization stays in the back of Thomas’ head as he watches Robert getting the laptop, the older Münchner settling himself between his two Doms while he is balancing the device in his lap. Thomas can feel a sudden anxiousness radiating from Robert now, and one look at Erik tells him that his mate has picked up on it too. They both shift closer to the man between them, hoping their physical touch will be able to calm him.

Thomas' attention shifts back to the screen as soon as Marco's face appears there, the blond smiling at the three men, even though it doesn't quite erase the nervous expression in his eyes.

“Hello, Marco.” Thomas greets him softly, his fingers that have been absentmindedly stroking Robert's thigh twitching with the sudden urge to reach out for the blond boy and touch him, giving him the reassurance Marco so clearly needs.

He can feel Erik stiffening slightly on Robert's other side, his mate feeling the same way Thomas does, though he manages not to let his concern show in his voice when he addresses his second boy calmly, “Hello love! Is everything alright? Your message seemed rather urgent.”

Marco swallows, his eyes lingering on Robert for a moment too long. It takes him so long to respond that Thomas didn't think he would even get one until the blond whispers, “Hello you three. I miss you so much, wanting to hear your voices and see your faces is always a rather urgent matter to me. But you're right, there is something urgent I need to talk about you with. I... uhm, I talked to Mario today. We've met in the locker room by accident...” Marco's voice trails off, and he worries his lip, unsure how to continue.

Erik frowns, his expression torn between confusion and wariness. Thomas wonders briefly why the younger Dom is reacting this way, but when he turns his attention back to Marco and sees the flash of guilt there, he has a suspicion of what is going on here.

Erik has schooled his expression into a cautious smile, having shoved away whatever had been his first thought and instead he seems to be willing to listen to whatever their boy is about to tell them.

Thomas turns to the man between them, feeling rather astonished that there is no surprise in the deep blue eyes of the boy he has come to love first, only encouragement.

Robert straightens, moving to stand up and leave the shelter of his Doms' arms around him. “I should wait outside. This is something Marco has to discuss with you on his own.”

His two Doms make no move to stop him as they watch Robert padding through the room on bare feet and closing the door behind him quietly. Thomas' and Erik's eyes meet for a moment, both of them equally wary as they turn back to the screen.

Marco's eyes flicker between the two men before eventually focusing on the bed sheets between them, clearly unable to meet their eyes. “Robert is right, I need to tell you. I'm just not sure how to start this.”

Erik tilts his head to the side, an encouraging smile on his lips when he responds. “You don't have to be afraid, Marco. You know how much we love you, and if there is something Thomas and I can help you with, then please tell us. We can't help you when you don't tell us what's on your mind.”

Marco bites his bottom lip again and nods though the tension doesn't leave his shoulders. He manages to meet Erik's gaze and hold it before turning to Thomas for confirmation. The Münchner shifts closer to Erik, his eyes never leaving their boy when he adds. “Erik is right. We love you, Mars, and all we want to do is to see you happy.”

He isn't quite sure what gives Marco more courage; his affirmation of Erik 'swords, the use of the nickname or the honesty in their eyes as they wait for their boy's response. But eventually Marco straightens as well and states in a firm voice.

“Talking to Mario, it made me realize that there still is a lot of unfinished business between us. I have been trying to shove it away and ignore it because I have you two, Robert and Jonas now. And I'm happy with you, I really am.”

He takes a deep breath and Thomas can see that they have reached the point Marco was actually afraid of. The blond swallows hard but he doesn't drop his gaze again, his voice firm when he says. “And yet I feel like I need to resolve this issue once and for all. Mario and I didn't part on good terms, and I realized that I'm never going to get over him if I keep shoving this away. Mario and I were never able to be together the only way two subs could be and it has left scars on both of us. We both have changed and found happiness in our own way which is why I feel like I can ask this of you without risking to destroy everything.”

He pauses briefly, looking between his two Doms before announcing. “I would like to have one more time with Mario.”

Thomas is probably not as surprised as he should be about this turn of events, but the sharp intake of breath tells him that his mate is not taking this quite as calmly. He turns to the side, surprised by the cold expression in the other Dom's eyes, his voice dark when he responds, “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hearing your thoughts about this would make us very happy.


End file.
